


Undulating pleasure

by cherrylng



Category: L'Arc~en~Ciel
Genre: M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, the bed has a name
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-19
Updated: 2013-09-19
Packaged: 2017-12-27 01:31:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 908
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/972740
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cherrylng/pseuds/cherrylng
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The hard wooden headboard smashes loudly against the wall, the sound reverberating throughout the bedroom, acting as an accompanying noise to Hyde’s moans and his own grunts</p>
            </blockquote>





	Undulating pleasure

**Author's Note:**

> Just in case, here's a gif to increase the details: http://25.media.tumblr.com/tumblr_md3jxan8qg1rx0zn3o1_500.gif

_BAM BAM BAM_  
  
The sounds of wood meeting concrete hard echoed around the room, the alarm clock by the bedside moving closer and closer towards the edge with each successive contact. When it fell over the table, both men pay no attention to it, much too occupied with their rough intercourse. The air conditioner roaring in a silent tone cools down the room helps to avoid a heated sex getting  _too_  uncomfortable from the heat itself.  
  
 _BAM BAM BAM_  
  
This is what Ken likes about living in a penthouse. The perks of it being that nobody can complain about the noises from the other side of the wall unless guests were there. The hard wooden headboard smashes loudly against the wall, the sound reverberating throughout the bedroom, acting as an accompanying noise to Hyde’s moans and his own grunts. He has no worry about the bed, since it has endured such nights for years since he procured it. He wasn’t surprised when Hyde named the bed ‘Old Reliable’ due to its durability and how it has seen over such actions over the years.  
  
 _BAM BAM BAM_  
  
He looks down at Hyde, watching in fascination of this being that seems to be in a meltdown. Sweat covering every surface of his body, his head thrashing back and forth whenever it gets too much, eyes either scrunched up from the intense pleasure or looking back at his with pure lust, love bites on his neck, shoulder and back, and blood boiling from each thrust. Hyde moans and calls out his name, but Ken likes it the most when he gives out a silent scream whenever he hits his prostate, eyes closed shut, his mind closed down to just him, Ken and that overwhelming desire of _pleasegodsmoreharderfuckme_ , and his hand gripping the bed sheets so hard that it tears.  
  
However, if Hyde starts stroking his own cock, Ken growls “don’t” and the vocalist stops, making sure that Hyde will not touch himself at what the guitarist think is too soon to reach his peak. It comes to the point where Ken’s actions must remind Hyde as to  _who_  can dominate him like this, how  _he_  can give Hyde this fulfilling pleasure, and why  _he_  never forgets Hyde’s weak spots.  
  
 _BAM BAM BAM_  
  
During the times of sex as rough and hard as this, Ken goes all the way. He fucks Hyde slow, hard, fast or long, depending on his mood and from any hints if Hyde is getting close. Closing his eyes to focus, he can feel how the muscles surrounding him squeeze and spasms; the tightness of it makes him savour his time pounding that while becoming merciless when it’s loose. When they kiss, they get lost by the lust and need of touch that consumes them. Hyde wraps his arms around his neck while his hands are still gripping the headboard. He holds himself back from the impending climax, just to give Hyde those unforgettable, powerful orgasms that the vocalist craves as much as he does.  
  
 _BAM BAM BAM_  
  
He does not remember when Hyde started to stroke himself again, but chooses to ignore it.  
  
When Hyde cums with strings of white decorating his stomach and chest, Ken doesn’t stop at what he is doing. Rather, he goes on at his own pace, hitting the vocalist’s prostate and again until instinct takes over and he goes wild, short and fast being the way to go. This tends to help Hyde remain aroused even after his body is oversensitive, feeling Ken’s cock fucking him until he rolls back his eyes and scream as a dry orgasm hits him as a second climax.  
  
 _BAM BAM BAM_  
  
Ken gives out a loud, choked sigh, a signal to an end as he releases his seed inside of the vocalist. He lies down on top of Hyde, his hand letting go of the headboard and now wrapping themselves around the vocalist’s lithe frame. They stay like that for a while, the post-orgasmic phase acting like a fog descending upon them. The guitarist is lazily kissing and biting Hyde’s neck, leaving more hickeys as though the few there were not enough while Hyde simply hums in approval, letting him continue his actions. He is tempted into wanting to suck Hyde off just to see him shriek and thrash from getting his cock worked up again from the sensation of pain and pleasure, though that is for another time.  
  
Eventually the guitarist’s cock softened down, slipping out of Hyde with a ‘plop’ and pulling out a bit of the semen inside it along the way. Lifting himself up, he pauses when the vocalist grabs his arm to divert his attention back to him.  
  
“Don’t forget it,” Hyde whispers, looking at him with those glazed eyes. He is sated but never misses his dessert. Ken chuckles and leans in to kiss him.  
  
“How can I forget that?” he grins. Giving the vocalist a short, sweet kiss is always the thing that Hyde wants after sex. Leaving Hyde to rest, he left the bed to go and take a shower, wanting to feel nice and refreshed before taking a wet towel to clean Hyde up for the night. What he does moments after he had fucked Hyde till his mind waved goodbye and jumped ship makes it look as though he only spoils the vocalist at the end.  
  
Then again, hasn’t he been spoiling Hyde the whole time?


End file.
